The Dragonborn of Auradon
by GhostBlade1062
Summary: What if in the time Mal was asleep from touching her mother's scepter, her spirit was actually sent to Skyrim where she not only saved the world but discovered her heritage. Now the two worlds are merging and Mal and her friends have a whole new set of problems to deal with. MalxBenxSerana
1. A Secret of the Past

Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Bethesda, Melissa De La Cruz and Disney

The ground shook as the roars of hundreds of dragons filled the skies of Tamriel. Mal had spent the last nine years in this world and saving it three times in that time. Over the past nine years Mal had defeated Alduin and gained the title of Thuri, stopped a vampire lord named Harkon from blotting out the sun and allowing vampires to roam the land any time of day but Mal's most recent exploit had forced her to fight someone much like herself, she had to fight Miraak the first Dragonborn in order to prevent him from returning to Tamriel. Many thoughts swarmed through Mal's mind as she just found out that the world she had protected and the world she was from sere only months from merging into one world. In some ways Mal was relieved because she would see her closest friends and allies again but at the same time she would also have to confront her mother Maleficent without the powers that she had gained in Tamriel. Mal had gained many titles during her time in Tamriel which include Harbinger, Arch Mage, Listener, Guild master, Thuri and Empress but first and foremost she had become known as the Dragonborn. Having learned many things about her ancestry in Tamriel, Mal knew that she was the daughter of Akatosh the Dragon God of Time and she also knew that she was the chosen champion of all the deities of Tamriel all of which have given her their artifacts and even some of their knowledge and power. Leaving this world means that she will lose all her magical powers and abilities until the two worlds combine but she would be able to keep her knowledge which was bound to come in handy at some point or another.

Suddenly she started hearing a voice. It was the voice of Evie shaking her from her musings.

"Mal. Mal are you okay." Evie asked after seeing her best friend in a trance like state.

"Sorry Evie, I was just lost in thought." Mal replied to the worried looking Evie.

"Are you sure you're alright. You seemed to be in a trance like state for a good half hour."

"So it happened again?"

"Yes it did Mal and it seems to be happening more often since we came to Auradon from the Isle of the Lost. Mal you're my best friend so I can tell that you are hiding something that has to do with you constantly going into this trance like state and I hope that maybe one day you will tell me what's on your mind."

"Evie you're right. I should tell you about what's been on my mind. Could you please get Jay and Carlos? I think that they deserve to know as well."

"Ok Mal but when I'm back I want you to tell us what's going on."

15 minutes later.

"Ok Mal now that we are all here you can tell us what has been going on and remember whatever happens we stand with you."

"Thank you." Mal Replied with a single tear shimmering within her emerald green eyes, "I will start from the beginning. All of this started when I touched the Dragon's Eye."

As Mal told Evie, Jay and Carlos her story about what happened while she was in Tamriel their eyes widened at hearing the power that Mal possessed and the fact that they were only days away from the two worlds combining.

"So you're saying that in a few days two worlds will combine into one and the barrier around the Isle of the Lost will be disable for the twenty-five minutes that it takes for the two worlds combine." Carlos asked still in shock about what will happen.

"Yes and when that happens our parents will most likely try to escape from the Isle of the Lost and come after the Fairy Godmother's magic wand themselves but that is something that I cannot allow for it will not only put us in danger but my entire kingdom as well." Mal answered.

"Isn't the day of the merging the same day all the royal parents are coming to Auradon Prep. This also means that we should warn every one of the coming danger. Maybe we can convince the Fairy Godmother to put her wand under even more security." Evie brought up.

"How do we tell when the two worlds are combing Mal?" Jay asked.

"From what I have been informed of, the sky will turn the same color as my hair and you will be able to sense the magical energy flowing around in the air but what I told you here today needs to stay a secret because I can see that the people of Auradon do not trust us and will most likely see this as a threat which would cause problems later on. I do promise you two things though, when the worlds are combined I will share some of my power with you and we will be forever remembered."

"Thank you for telling us Mal, I can see in your eyes that this was not easy for you to tell us and we will stand by you when it is time to confront our parents. We will also need to act as though we do not know about what is going to happen. Jay and I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well." Carlos said as he and Jay walked out the door to return to their dorm.

Several minutes of silence passed before Evie moved closer to Mal and gave her a hug seeing that Mal was still a little unnerved about what is going to happen. Seeing Mal in a state like this was very unnerving to Evie and it scared her too because she could see the fear and worry in hear eyes.

"Mal I know this is going to be hard for you but know that I will have your back and when the time comes I will stand with you against our parents because they made their choice to be evil but we still have a chance to make our choice."

"Thank you Evie. You have no idea how much this means to me and I promise that when we face our parents we will show them the power of love and kindness."

"I will see you tomorrow Mal. Sleep well." Evie said as she crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

Mal also went to bed and sleep came to her very quickly along with a feeling of a large burden having been taken off her shoulders.

Two days later…

Mal woke up the morning that all the parents would visit Auradon Prep. Only to see that Evie was already wide awake and getting ready to look her best in front of all the royal families that will be attending. As Mal stood up and looked out the window only to see the sky fading from a deep purple back to the normal light blue that she had gotten used to over the past few weeks. The second thing Mal noticed was that her body had aged nine years and her vampirism had returned.

"Evie have you looked outside within the past twenty minutes or so?" Mal asked with a wide smile on her face, her fangs slightly peeking out of her mouth.

"No Mal I have been working on my hair and makeup for the past forty-five minutes. Why?" Evie replied as she turned to face her friend.

"You missed the merging of the two worlds and I have to admit the sky did look rather beautiful from the little glimpse that I got of it."

"Wait it already happened. Whoa. Mal you've grown your hair has turned jet black and your eyes their blazing orange." Evie replied as she almost fell out of her chair at the sight of her friend.

"Looks like my powers have just started to return and that also means that when we meet with the rest of the school later I will reveal my title of Empress in front of everyone as well as the world's merging. Can you help me get ready because I want to look my best for when I reveal everything?"

"Do you have an outfit Mal or do you want me to do that as well? Also how will you be able to go outside when you're a vampire which burn in sunlight?"

"I have a dress that I will be wearing today but I need your help with my hair and makeup." Mal replied as she used her freshly restored magic to summon a void portal from which she pulled a beautiful royal purple dress with gold trims around the collar and along the sleeves and a razor sharp sword that looked like it was made out of some sort of bone. "As for going outside. I'm not worried since I am not an average vampire."

"Mal that dress is beautiful and when everyone sees you their jaws will drop at your beauty or in fear of that sword you have. What is that sword made of anyway? It looks like bone."

"This sword is made out of dragon bone which makes it extremely sharp and durable and thank you Evie. Let's get started as we only have a few hours before we have to meet with everyone and once I'm ready I will apply some illusion magic in order to hide my appearance until I'm ready but that does not mean I can't be dressed up underneath the magic. After all I am royalty."


	2. The Empress' Power

Ben stood under an arch with his parents as he was telling them about the past few weeks.

"By the way I have a new girlfriend." Ben told his parents.

"Thank goodness I have never really been a fan of that Audrey. She seemed to be very self-absorbed. Who is your new girlfriend?" Queen Belle asked with a mask of curiosity on her face.

Just as Ben was about to answer they heard gasps and looked over to where the sound came from only to see none other than Mal walking into view. She wore a beautiful royal purple dress with golden trim and looked as though she were attending the coronation that was less than a week away. She had very little makeup on and her purple hair rolled in soft curls along the sides of her pale face. As she noticed Ben and his parents she started walking towards them in an elegant and almost royal looking way that made people keep their eyes on her. As Mal got closer Ben noticed that she was taller and more muscular than she had been the previous day and her emerald green eyes glowed and she seemed to radiate power. "This is my new girlfriend." Ben whispered to his parents.

"Who is she? I do not seem to remember ever seeing her here before." King Adam asked his son.

Ben did not have a chance to reply before Mal reached them and bowed in front of his parents before giving Ben a light hug.

"It's good to see you again Ben and these must be your parents King Adam and Queen Belle if I'm not mistaken." Mal said in a soft yet regal tone of voice.

"So we are but we have not yet had the pleasure of finding out who you are." King Adam answered.

"I am Maleficent DragonBlade, daughter of Maleficent and Empress of the continent Tamriel." Mal answered the king only for them to look at her in shock.

"Ben are you completely out of your mind dating the daughter of the worst villain in the land." Kind Adam hissed in an angry yet irritated voice.

"Your highness I assure you that I am nothing like my mother or I would not be empress of Tamriel. I prefer being a ruler that the people can rally behind rather than being feared by the people of my empire." Mal said before Ben had a chance to start arguing with his father.

"Maybe we could discuss this over lunch." Queen Belle said.

"Of course but do you mind if my friends join us." Mal replied pointing over to Jay, Carlos and Evie who were standing with the main crowd of students.

"Of course the more the merrier right." Queen Belle replied with a slightly irritated tone.

As everyone gathered at the tables for lunch Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Ben sat at a table at the front of the rest and waited to be served their food. As they waited Mal started to explain to Ben and his parents how she became Empress as well as the merging of the two worlds. The king and queen were rather shocked at the information that Mal was giving them bout the current events as well as her many accomplishments and devotion to stopping her mother at any cost. Mal also noticed that while she was talking to the King and Queen no one at the other tables was listening. As the servers started to bring out the food one of them tripped on a step and fell over the food he was carrying flying towards Queen Belle. Mal however acted quickly and used her magical abilities to cast a telekinesis spell that stopped the food in midair as well as the server that tripped from falling over. Mal could feel her magicka fading quickly and it was only after a few seconds that the food hit the ground with a splat and clatter. This unexpected sound caused the queen to look behind her and see the food on the ground and give a questioning look to Mal who was breathing heavily at the strain of using her powers.

"Would you care to explain what just happened Mal?" Queen Belle asked in a calm yet surprised tone.

"The server behind you tripped and I used my magic training to stop the food from hitting us but it seems that I'm not yet back to my full strength. I guess my powers will fully recover in time but for now I am in a weakened state." Mal answered after catching her breath.

"Do you have any idea how long before you will be back to full strength."

"I can feel my power increasing constantly so I'm guessing about a week or two before I will be back at my full strength and when that happens I will gladly show what I am capable of if you wish. I also wish to create an alliance between the United States of Auradon and Tamriel if that is acceptable."

"This is something that we should let Ben decide since he will be crowned king next week." King Beast stated.

"I will write up the treaty then and then we should be able to sign the treaty next week after the coronation ceremony. We should also have a fair amount of witnesses to be present at the signing of the treaty." Mal replied.

"How about a game of crocket before you head out?"

"Sounds good but I will need someone to show me how to play."

Later as everyone started to play crocket Mal was waiting for her turn when an older lady with a deep tan and dark blond hair walked past her. This woman introduced herself as Queen Leah [Sleeping Beauty]. Of course Audrey still being upset about Mal stealing Ben from her interjects into their conversation and introduces Mal as the daughter of Maleficent. This revelation caused Queen Leah to unleash all of her bottled up anger towards Maleficent on Mal who tried to calm her down but that lead to further arguing among the other families as well as the students until Mal finally had enough.

"ENOUGH!" Mal shouted as her thu'um cut through the air and shook the ground. With this she also released her illusion. Everyone gasped as Mal was encased in golden light that slowly receded showing her now pale skin, jet black hair and blazing orange eyes. Everyone shivered seeing her eyes, yes that burned like fire yet were as cold as ice.

"Do you people really think that just because someone has an evil parent they are also evil? Well if you do you are gravely mistaken. I for one am nothing like my mother and I will not tolerate being compared to her. My mother is nothing compared to me. All I see my mother as is an insignificant insect that I have not crushed yet. Also if I wanted to destroy all of you I would have already done so." Mal snarled with her thu'um still amplifying her voice and making the ground shake as everyone around her stared at her in shock at the sudden display of power.

After this sudden display of pure primal power Mal stormed off with Jay, Evie and Carlos following close behind her. This left Ben with trying to calm down everyone but that was futile as even his parents held him responsible for the events that had just transpired. The air around the crocket field still radiated with the power Mal had released.

Several minutes later…

"Mal I know you said that you had a lot of power but I never imagined that your very voice could make the ground shake. You definitely scared some of the parents but you also made a point off not taking any shit from anyone." Evie said still in shock of what had just transpired.

"Well I did tell you all I had a lot of power but even I don't know how much power I will have now that the worlds have combined. That means that if anyone ends up as my enemy they are completely screwed."

As Ben approached the group he saw their disappointed looks as well as a sense of dread which was without a doubt caused by the way all the parents reacted to meeting the four kids of the Isle of the Lost. Ben seemed to be the only one that seemed to see that they are not evil and only want to be given a chance to prove themselves. Of course Ben needed to make sure his friends were okay after what happened but all of them seemed to be fine except Mal who was still seething in her anger. They could all feel Mal's anger in the air around them and the other students sitting behinds them and trash talking about them wasn't helping the situation in the slightest. Suddenly the temperature increased to a point where Ben could see the ground around them start to smoke and then he looked at Mal who seemed to be the source of the mysterious heat. The temperature suddenly jumped back to normal when they all heard a thundering roar in the distance and everyone started to look for the source. Ben noticed one thing that no one else saw, Mal was smiling and he could even see two elongated fangs peeking out of her mouth.

As everyone started to look around to find the source of the roar Mal could only smile as she felt the power of the souls of her two closest dovah allies Odahviing and Durnehviir approach but she caught the scent of something else. Mal instantly knew what that scent was. It was the unmistakable scent of one of her closest friends, that scent belonged to non-other than Serana. As the two dovah approached Mal remembered how she had first met Serana in the pits of Dimhollow Crypt after fighting numerous vampires and death hounds as well as having to solve a blood puzzle. The mere thought of how she had met Serana brought a smile to Mal's face. Mal's smile grew even further as she saw the two dovah land and everyone around her except Ben, Carlos, Evie and Jay ran away screaming. They seemed to know from the fact that Mal was smiling and not even bothering to move that there was no reason for them to fear these dragons and the mysterious hooded figure that came with them. As soon as the mysterious person climbed of Odahviing's back both he and Durnehviir started to glow in a golden light before transforming into a pair of elderly looking priests.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise. I never thought that the three of you would be here so soon after the merging." The two dragons as well as Serana all greeted Mal before Serana walked up to her and gave her a back breaking hug that would have snapped most people in half before speaking again. "I can see you're surprised to see us so let me explain. Since we knew when the merging would happen we set of this morning and left Tamriel and since dovah can sense each other's souls Odahviing and Durnehviir were able pinpoint your location to meet up. We also have your ship on the way and it should be here within the next week."

Mal now turned to her friends with a smile before asking them if they were interested in going to Tamriel after the coronation as well as asking Ben if he could get Serana, Odahviing and Durnehviir seats near the front at the coronation to which Ben promptly agreed. Ben knew that an interesting week was coming and he also had a gut feeling that his life was going to change forever.


	3. Evil Returns

Several days had passed since the events of Family Day at Auradon Prep. and Mal had not been having a good week. Almost everyone avoided her out of fear because they thought that Mal would attack them. She has been working on a treaty between Auradon and Tamriel alongside Ben for the last week. Serana had also started attending classes and joined them in most extra curricular activities. Most people treated Serana with respect but that may be because of the fact that she spent a lot of time around Mal and Mal was someone that no one wanted to anger. Mal spent most of the last few days catching up with Serana about what she had missed and plans of visiting soon since she is the Empress of Tamriel and is needed in the Imperial City. Mal had Evie make a dress for her for the coronation even though she had many regal dresses she wanted something that was made by one of her best friends. Odahviing and Durnehviir spent most of the time hidden but would spend some time with Mal and Serana.

The next day, Mal was getting ready for the coronation. She was wearing a regal lavender dress that was shorter on the front and longer on the back. She wore some dark purple eye shadow that made her eyes stand out more and had blood red lipstick on her lips. Her hair was tied in a top knot with two bangs framing her pale face giving it an ethereal glow. Evie wore an elegant royal blue dress with light blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Serana wore an elegant blood red dress with blood red lipstick on her lips. When they were ready, they left their room and headed outside. Once outside, a servant helped Mal into the carriage where Ben was already waiting for her so they could head to the ceremony. Evie and Serana said goodbye and walked to the ceremony while Ben and Mal rode the carriage around the city before finally arriving at the ceremony hall.

At the hall there was another servant to help Ben and Mal out of the carriage and they walked up the stair to the doors hand in hand. After a quick exchange of words and advice, Mal was led inside to her spot by another servant. During this entire time Mal had a gut feeling that something major was going to happen today but she had no idea what. Soon the music started playing and Ben started to walk down the aisle. As he walked past, everyone including Mal bowed to him and she gave him a kind smile.

Ben kneeled at the podium and Fairy Godmother proceeded to take the crown from King Adam's head and placed it on Ben's head. A servant then lifted the magic jar that contained Fairy Godmother's wand who took the wand in hand.

"Do you solemnly swear to rule the people of Auradon justly and with mercy." Fairy Godmother said.

"I solemnly swear." Ben replied.

"By the power invested in me I hereby crown you king." Fairy Godmother said as she tapped Ben on the shoulders and head with her wand.

Just as she was about to tap Ben on the head, Fairy Godmother's daughter Jane grabbed the wand and tried to use it to make herself more beautiful but lost control of the power and launched a blast of magical energy through a window and into the air. Mal acted quick and took the wand from Jane, taking a second to notice how little magical power it actually contained in comparison to some of her weapons, armors and clothes. Mal was about to hand the wand back to Fairy Godmother when a wicked laughter filled the air and a green smoke entered the hall through the broken window. The smoke settled and revealed Maleficent in front of Mal, Odahviing, Durnehviir, Serana, Evie, Jay and Carlos who had rushed to Mal's side when she took the wand from Jane.

"Hand over the wand." Maleficent commanded but Mal did not budge an inch.

"Why should I hand it over to the likes of you mother." Mal replied calmly as her orange eyes met Maleficent's green eyes.

"You know that you want to. You always wanted to take over the world like me and here is your chance." Maleficent replied.

"You have no idea what I want. A weak minded fool like you could never understand. I already hold enough power to take over the world but I choose not to. What can the likes of you do to me anyways? You don't stand a chance against me no matter how good your skills in the magical arts are, my skills are better." Mal stated as she opened a void portal and put Fairy Godmother's wand inside before pulling out her favorite dragonbone sword.

Turning to Fairy Godmother, Mal said, "I will return your wand to you once I deal with this little problem.

"You will pay. You will all pay." Maleficent shouted as she transformed into a large black dragon with purple wing membranes and amber eyes.

At the same time Odahviing and Durnehviir were encased in a golden light and changed into their dragon forms which were double the size of Maleficent. Mal used that moment to surround her self in a cloak of purple flames which when they receded, reveal Mal in a set of demonic black and red armor [Deadric Armor]. Everyone was shocked at the change in attire but soon cleared out of the way when Maleficent and Mal charged towards eachother. Odahviing flew in front of Mal and used his tail to launch her at Maleficent who was to slow to dodge the on coming strike and ended up with an unnaturally sharp sword severing her right wing causing her to crash to the ground where Durnehviir was waiting. With a single strike of his claws he severed Maleficent's remaining wing causing her to bellow in pain. She then receives multiple blade strikes along her body and collapsed from the pain of her injuries which caused her to return to her human form. Her human form was covered in cuts and bruises from the assault of her daughter and the two dragons. Maleficent soon succumbed to unconsciousness while Mal changed back to her dress, Durnehviir and Odahviing changed back to their human forms at the same time.

Once changed back, Mal pulled Fairy Godmother's magical wand out of her void dimension and handed it back to Fairy Godmother who just like everyone else was shell shocked at what had just transpired. When everyone finally snapped out of their trance, they looked scared and unsure.

"Thank you for taking care of Maleficent Mal. I don't think that thing would have turned out as they did if it was not for you and your companions." Fairy Godmother said.

"It was nothing. Honestly I was hoping she would put up a bit more of a fight but oh well. Considering that I used to have to slay dragons on a regular basis, this was not to difficult to handle." Mal replied.

Ben then came up and pulled Mal into hug while thanking her for defeating Maleficent. Mal replied saying it was no big deal.

"You know Mal, you just defeated the greatest villain in the land and you are shrugging it off like it is nothing." Ben said.

"I know but compared to some of the opponents that I have fought in the past, this was nothing. This fight probably would have lasted longer if Odahviing and Durnehviir had not been here to assist me but she still fell way to easily for my liking. It makes it kind of hard to believe that she was supposed to be this legendary villain that was feared by all and yet here I am beating her like it is nothing." Mal said with a slight frown.

"At least we have that over with." Ben said.

"True enough now if you will excuse me for a moment." Mal said before she walked towards Jane and Fairy Godmother.

"You know I love you but you are in serious trouble young lady." Fairy Godmother scolded.

"Don't be to hard on Jane. I was the one that put those ideas in her head." Mal said as she walked up before placing her right hand on Jane's face. "You are beautiful, inside and out. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"Thank you Mal for helping me realize that." Jane said as a small but thankful smile formed on her face.

"Any time but now is not the time to be sentimental but a time to celebrate Ben's coronation." Mal said as she started to walk towards Ben and her friends.

Once mal was back with her group, they threw their arms around eachother and started of a celebration that would be remembered for years to come. A celebration that would lead to a new era along with an alliance that would bring a brighter future to both Auradon and Tamriel. However, what no one noticed was a set of glowing red eyes watching from the shadows.

"Soon, I will return and I will have an army at my command. I hope you're ready because we will show no mercy." A raspy voice grumbled be fore the eyes disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
